Scratches
by Wintry Leen
Summary: "Papa, what are those scratches on your back?" In which Sarada is in need of a new technique to get even with Boruto. SasuSaku. Implied BoruSara. SS family crack. Suggestive theme ahead. Oneshot. #51


**a/n:** I swear I was supposed to update _Nude_ and unleash my angsty self once more, but I just had to see this art created by a friend (freshtoxinn) on tumblr, and I just had to write this drabble (?) down. It was supposed to be just SasuSaku but also became a springboard for a bit of BoruSara lol. So enjoy and please review!

* * *

 _Scratches_

Uchiha Sarada wants revenge on Uzumaki Boruto. That boy's ego is way too revolting for her to handle, and she needs his ass to be pulled back down swiftly and onto the ground.

She's already started _team_ – she scoffs at this word – training with the brat and Mitsuki, and so far, she can't see any logical reason why she even has to be dragged into this so-called inseparable bond between the two boys.

She supposedly doesn't have any problem with Mitsuki, but she just doesn't like that he always takes the brat's side and worships him like a royalty when the brat clearly doesn't even hold a candle to his illustrious, endlessly amazing father, the honorable Seventh.

She really wants to take pity on this poor kid, but how could she when even with Boruto's senseless and infinitely annoying quirks and unnecessary games, Mitsuki helps him?

How could she when the last time they had a training, what was supposed to be a healthy sparring session between her and Boruto, turned into her being the subject of his prank with Mitsuki as accomplice?

No. She wouldn't recount how she foolishly fell into their trap and ended up being not only drenched in water but also covered in mud and stray leaves.

So, she decided she'll get Boruto for it and put him through the same situation. God. She doesn't even need a sidekick when she has two of the strongest Konoha-nin as her parents to impart her precious Shinobi wisdom.

She's contemplating in her and her father's signature thinking pose when she throws a question to her mom who is, as always, busy cooking.

"Mama, can you teach me some new techniques on how to paralyze an opponent?"

"Why, darling, you can crack the ground just fine!" Sakura only laughs dismissively.

And being dismissed is the last thing Sarada needs.

"No, I need to learn how to paralyze someone through physical contact."

Sakura pauses to think. "Your shurikens are accurate enough, they should be able to stop your opponent from moving."

Sarada thinks of Boruto and how her shurikens most of the time just don't work against him.

"No, what if it's a very . . . unpredictable enemy who just poofs in and out everywhere and then scampers around like a wild child and – "

Her mom giggles. "You mean, Boruto?"

"Exactly!" she gasps, "I mean, impossible! Boruto is just a child, not even worthy of being called an opponent," she recants, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Well, if you mean against an _evasive_ opponent, darling, then I suggest you wait for your Papa. He must know because he has the Sharingan."

The thought of seeing her father again gets her so happy and excited like a little kid, but the blossoming lady in her who wants to handle this a bit more independently and who is actually keeping her Sharingan awakening secret from her parents _for now_ is a bit troubled.

But still, she's happy.

"Is he even coming home anytime soon?" she muses.

Her mom pauses from everything that she's doing and clasps her hands together. "Oh yes! Naruto said Sasuke-kun's on his way back. His mission's not yet over though but he'll probably be spending a few days here for a while."

Sarada smirks. "Mom, your smile is way too big."

Her mom's face flushes, and she can't help but point that out, too.

"And your face is tomato red."

"Sarada! Stop teasing your mother, mou!"

It's her turn to giggle. "Hai, hai."

…

It's Saturday the next day, but even without a scheduled _team_ – she'll always scoff at this word – training with the unruly child and his poor sidekick, her body clock is set to go off at 7 AM.

She expects to find her mom cooking breakfast, but to her immense surprise, finds his father instead, attending to the eggs on the pan and a steaming mug of coffee in hand.

"Papa!"

Sasuke gives her a small smile. "Good morning, Sarada."

She's in so much thrill she wants to ask a lot of things.

"How – When did you – What – What are those scratches on your back?!"

Somehow, all lines of questioning get broken off somewhere by the unsightly marks on his father's back. She feels pained that her Papa has to experience receiving such cruel lashes in the name of his mission for the safety of their village and the whole of Shinobi world.

Tears are already starting to fill her eyes when she sees him smirk.

"You should ask your mother."

Her eyes widen in realization.

 _Of course, that's the first thing they'll do when his Papa gets back!_

.

.

.

"You and mom trained early this morning?"

She sees her father discontinuing from taking a sip of his coffee, and if she squints any harder, she can probably confirm that her father's shaking with that tight-lipped smile and his eyes creased close.

"Papa . . . are you laughing?" she asks in utter curiosity.

Sasuke just sets his mug on the table, turning off the stove and giving her a calm, relaxed smile.

"Yes, your mom and I had to start training again because it's been a while since we did it."

Sarada examines the scratches and can't help admiring her mom.

"If Mom can give you those scratches, she must be really strong in the battlefield!"

"Very. But not only in battles," Sasuke nods, the faint smile still present.

"I need to learn that technique from her! She told me to wait for you to teach me but seems like she can do it better!"

"What do you mean?" her father asks, a confused expression on his face, as he reaches for his coffee.

Sarada just shakes her head. She'd rather ask her mom about it because clearly, there's a way for her to learn how to paralyze an opponent – _coughs,_ Boruto – without her father knowing about her Sharingan.

"Nothing, Papa. I just need to learn a new technique. I wish I could train with Boruto the way you and mom could train so easily and professionally! I need to learn how to make as many scratches on his backs just like that!" Sarada declares, her spirit flaring up.

"NO!" his father's bellows.

When she looks at him, his expression is heavily grim and is emitting a menacing aura.

"You will not train this way, Sarada, especially not with that boy."

She doesn't understand what has set him off, so she can only gulp and nod.

"O-kay, Papa…"

She starts to back away. "I'm just meeting up with Chocho. I'll be back later."

Sasuke only nods before drinking his coffee.

…

On her way to the park, she starts devising plans in her head on how to effectively set up a trap into which that brat will fall which then will allow her to paralyze him in that exact way her mom did her father. She feels the unhinged excitement bubbling up from within because she knows this time, it's going to be her win. So, when she sees Boruto and Mitsuki, she just can't help but boast a hint to them about it.

She stops and coolly address them, specifically _him_.

"I can't wait for the next training. Boruto, I'm sure to get my hands on your back next time."

She laughs to herself as she walks away.

She doesn't see Boruto's head tilting to one side in absolute confusion, Mitsuki laughing and whispering something to him, and his cheeks tinting pink with his eyes glued to her retreating back.

…

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _(The art which inspired this is a dialog between Sarada and Sasuke in which Sarada's asking about the scratches on his back and Sasuke telling her to ask Sakura instead. I've written in the same scene here!)_


End file.
